


Tony's Ghost

by tony_stradford (Animelover2)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, References to Ghost (1990)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover2/pseuds/tony_stradford
Summary: it's a love story about a guy who gets killed by a mugger trying to save his girlfriend from danger but then gets the help of a spiritual adviser to continue to save the love of his life from even more danger.





	1. Act One Scene One: The New Apartment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animelover2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover2/gifts).

( Tony Stradford and Teaghan Casey had just moved into their new apartment and began remodeling it by tearing out the ceiling as dust began to pour on them.)

Teaghan: Wow this is amazing, there's got to be 7 or 8 feet up there. 

Tony: It's got 80 years of dust.

Teaghan: look at all this height, we can put our bedroom upstairs and that'll leave us with all this space.

Tony: For what? (coughs.)

Teaghan: Just space.

( they both stop for a minute to take a breather. once they start back up again they each grab a sledgehammer and start tearing down a wall.)

( Once the wall was down, Tony started looking around and found an old jar with a penny in it.)

Tony: Woah, honey look at this there is an Indian head penny from 1898 in this jar i just found, it's a good omen isn't it''? 

Teaghan: You're my good omen, sweetheart. 

(then she leans up to kiss him and hug him.)

(the next day)

(Tony and his friend Brett Littrell head to work at the local bank, when they get into the bank and gets into an elevator Tony notices that Brett starts coughing.)

Tony: How you feeling, What did the doctor say? 

Brett: Well, he said it was contagious and he also said i shouldn't even be coming in today

(then continues coughing.)

Tony: What about the rash? 

Brett: The rash is also contagious and its been spreading.

Tony: Is it on you genitals again ?

Brett: Yeah, right on the genitals, basically everywhere and the doctor said I shouldn't touch anyone.

(Brett continues coughing until they exit the elevator)

Tony: you're sick.

Brett: I know.

(as soon as tony went to his office, his secretary by the name of rose follows him in to talk to him.)

Rose: Good morning, Tony.

Tony: Good morning, Rose. What have you got for me today?

Rose: Andy Dillon called and said that he wanted 900,000 dollars transferred to Albany by 10.

Tony: By 10?

(he looks at his watch then walks out of his office to approach Brett)

Tony: Brett, We have a Problem.

Brett: What's up?

Tony: Andy Dillon wants 900,000 dollars transferred to Albany by 10, Is there any way you can help me with that?

Brett: Sure, I'll do it right now.

Tony: Ok, thanks.

(goes back into his office.

(After Tony get's home from work he noticed that teaghan was in the apartment window trying to get a large statue inside from a crane and it looked like she was going to fall so tony caught her just in time then kissed her and stood her up on the floor.) 

Tony: look out.

(He took a swing and kicked the statue to swing it further to the window so the movers could catch it and bring it in.)

(Just before they got it fully in, they both heard a voice)

Brett: Tony, Teaghan, anybody home?

Teaghan: It's Brett, did you invite him sweetheart?

Tony: For slave labor. Brett, Hurry. Help.

(Once Brett helped them get the statue in the apartment, he starts to walk around.)

Brett: God, I cant believe this place is beautiful, it's incredible.

Teaghan: You like it, huh?

Brett: Like, like is hardly the word for it, I love it!

(As Teaghan goes to uncover something and she sees an ugly looking chair)

Teaghan: Honey, What's this chair doing here?

Tony: What do you mean? I love that chair.

Teaghan: I know you love it honey, but we discussed this.

Tony: I know but i've had it forever and when i watched tv I'd sit in it.

Teaghan: I know honey, but it's ugly.

Tony: So.

Teaghan: And it doesn't go with anything.

Tony: It goes with me.

Teaghan: You're right it does, we'll paint it.

Tony: we'll what?

(later that night)

(Tony and Teaghan are relaxing in bed)

Teaghan: Are you ok, honey?

Tony: Yep, I'm fine.

Teaghan: what's the matter, honey?

Tony: Nothing, honey.

Teaghan: Are you worried about the promotion, sweetheart?

Tony: no, not really.

Teaghan: Then what is it, honey? is it us moving in together?

Tony: No honey, i don't know it's just a lot of things. I just don't want the bubble to burst, Because it seems like when anything good in my life happens i'm just afraid i'm going to lose it.

(then she smiles)

Teaghan: I love you, I really love you sweetheart.

Tony: Ditto.

(as soon as they were about to kiss, one of them hits the remote on the news and tony looks at the tv and sees a that hurricane came through)

Tony: Oh geez, not another one.

Teaghan: Don't watch that, honey.

Tony: I should cancel my La. trip, these things always happen in threes.

Teaghan: Honey get serious, besides we lead a charmed life.

Tony: Oh yeah so did they, its amazing just like that...

(snaps his fingers)

Tony: Blackout


	2. Act One Scene Two: The Pottery Scene/ The Becoming of the Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter is the pottery scene and tony's death

(it's around 2 am and Teaghan couldn't sleep so she stayed up doing what she loved to do which was to do pottery and listen to music on her oldies jukebox.)

(after passing out tony had woken up to check on her)

Tony: what are you doin, sweetheart? 

Teaghan: I couldn't sleep, honey.

Tony: oh yeah, I must've past out, what time is it?

Teaghan: 2 am.

(after they kiss, Tony looks around as she messes up what she was making and he thought it was his fault.)

Tony: Oh no, i hope it wasn't a masterpiece, honey. (chuckles)

(then she picked it up smiling)

Teaghan: well, it's not now.

( then they both chuckled)

Tony: Can i help you make a new one, sweetheart?

Teaghan: yeah, just get your hands wet then just let the clay slide between your fingers.

( it was becoming a very early romantic morning for these two love birds if i could say so myself but they managed to step away from the pottery wheel and they kissed and danced all romantic like untill their song was over.)

(later that morning)

While Tony was back at work he tried to figure out what was going on with his accounts when his friend Brett came in)

Brett: What's the matter?

Tony: Not much just a glitch, What's up''?

Brett: the Mark Greenburg wiring accounts, I'm not able to get in the mac code doesn't work.

Tony: oh i changed it.

Brett: changed it, why?

Tony: Oh, nothing just wanted to nose around a bit.

Brett: Is something wrong?

Tony: Can you keep a secret?

Brett: Sure, what's up?

(then Tony handed Brett the paper work)

Tony: There's to much money in these accounts.

Brett: Too much money, that's impossible.

(and as he's looking through the paperwork)

Brett: Tony, this is going to take you hours, let me do this.

Tony: It already has taken me hours.

Brett: Well, let me take it back and figure it out for you.

Tony: No no, it's ok it's like a vendetta now, but thanks though i appreciate it.

Brett: Ok, if you start to go blind just give a shout.

Tony: ok.

( and just when he starts to leave, brett comes back)

Brett: Hey i was wondering, what are you all doing tonight?

Tony: ''we're going to the theatre, she wants to see Macbeth, i think she likes the guys in tights personally, did you want to go?

Brett: Oh no thanks, but I want a full report though.

Tony: ok, later. 

(and as soon as tony got home they went to the theatre.

(later that night)

(after the movie let out, Tony and Teaghan started walking home)

Tony: Well, I loved it even though i was spell bound the whole time.

Teaghan: I could tell and so could the rest of the audience with that resignating snore of yours, did i tell you what melissa said?

Tony: yeah, about 6 times. (chuckles)

Teaghan: it wasn't 6 times, now quit being so nuts about this, my work is very important I'm going to have two pieces in the gallery for the new york times.

Tony: honey the new york times is just some little art critic with pimples on his ass who flunked art school so who cares what they think.

Teaghan: 8 million readers that's who.

Tony: No, only the sports page, but you're work is really beautiful and it shouldnt matter what anyone else thinks, just what i think.

(then she smiles)

Teaghan: I want to marry you, Tony.

Tony: What?

Teaghan: '' yep, I've been thinking about it, I've been thinking about it a lot and I think we should just do it.

Tony: you're serious?

Teaghan: Yeah.

(he lowers his head and sighs)

Teaghan: What was that for?

Tony: You never wanted to talk about it.

Teaghan: Do you love me, Tony?

Tony: Well, what do you think?

Teaghan: Then why don't you ever say it?

Tony: What do you mean why don't I ever say it? i say it all the time.

Teaghan: No you don't, you say ditto and that's not the same.

Tony: People say I love you all the time and it doesn't mean anything.

Teaghan: well sometimes you need to hear it and i need to hear it.

(Then as she hears extra foot steps other than theirs, she gets scared)

Teaghan: come on, lets go. 

(They start walking faster)

Teaghan: what should we do?

Tony: let me handle it, honey.

(Tony turns around to face the man)

Tony: What do you want?

Kenneth: your wallet, give it to me! 

(Teaghan is scared at this point)

Teaghan: honey, it's ok just give it to him.

(Tony pulls out his wallet)

Tony: Ok, you can take the money, just leave us...

( before Tony could finish his sentence, the man took his wallet and pushed him, teaghan got scared for him and yelled)

Teaghan: No, Tony!!! (in scared tone)

(the man the slaps teaghan in the face, Tony pushes Kenneth in to a wall)

Tony :You son of a bitch!

(the two of them begin fighting, Teaghan tries to stop Tony before he gets hurt)

Teaghan: Tony...No!!!

(still fighting)

Teaghan: Somebody Help us!!!

(still fighting)

Teaghan: Jesus christ, Tony!!

(still fighting)

Teaghan: Just get off him!! Somebody!!! Somebody Help Us!!!

(still fighting)

Teaghan: Tony just, just stop it!!

(still fighting)

Teaghan: Stop it, Tony!!!

(at this point the gun goes off, the man runs away and leaves tony to die)

Teaghan sees Tony falling to the ground, she goes to catch him and one thing she begins to notice is that he's hurt. when she has him in her arms she begins to talk to him)

Teaghan: Tony...

(no answer) 

Teaghan: Tony...

(no answer)

Teaghan: Tony...

(still no answer, she starts crying and begins yelling for help)

Teaghan: Oh My God, Somebody!!! Somebody!!! Somebody Help us!!!

(she softly cries as she talks to him)

Teaghan: Oh honey come on, hold on baby, somebody's going to come and you're going to be ok. 

(She starts crying and yelling again) 

Teaghan: Somebody!!! Somebody!!! Somebody Help me, Please Anybody!! 

(by the time she got help it had been to late, for he was gone.)


	3. Act One Scene Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony meets the emergency room spirit and also finds out the name of who killed him

(While Tony was being presumed dead and in spirit form, he sat down in a chair next to his body. As the next minute passes, another spirit comes up toward Tony)

Emergency room ghost: So, what happened to you?

Tony: what? 

Emergency room ghost: your new, i could tell.

Tony: Are you talking to me?

Emergency room ghost: Hey relax, it ain't like before you know it's a whole new ball of wax.

Tony: Who are you?

(he ignores the question)

Emergency room ghost: Oh i'm waiting for my wife in 4c cardiac wing, she's fighting it.

(Then the spirit went over to Tony's body to stick his head through to see what happened to him then sticks his head out)

Emergency room ghost: Shot huh, that'll do it every time... Poor bastard, hey you may as well get used to it you could be here for a long while.

(Then he sits down)

Emergency room ghost: Come here I'll tell you a secret, doors ain't as bad as you think zip zap ain't nothing at all, you'll see and you'll catch on.

(then as a bright and heavenly light turns on to take a soul away from another body, the spirit points to the light)

Emergency room ghost: see, here they come...lucky bastard, he could've been the other ones, you never know. 

(then as the light went away, Tony looked over and saw that the spirit had vanished. When he stood up to leave, he saw the doctor trying to move his hospital bed and tries stop him, but both the doctor and the bed went right through him causing him to wipe out.)

(A few days later)

(A few days later came Tony's funeral and as he was being laid to rest, The Priest got up to speak)

The Priest: as we say farewell to our friend Tony Stradford, we are reminded of his kindness, his generosity, his buoyancy of spirit, all that we treasure our loved ones, our friends, our body, our mind, are but on loan to us. we must surrender them all, we are all travelers on the same road which leads to the same end. as our loved one enters eternal life, let us remember that love too is eternal. and although we will miss him, our love will light the void and dispel the darkness.

(Later that night)

(Later that night after Teaghan came home she started doing pottery but ended up destroying it as she got to thinking of Tony, Then she started to talking to him like he was still there.)

Teaghan: I picked up your shirts today. I don't know why. Mr. Reynolds told me to tell you hello. (sighs) i broke into tears. it's like i think about you every minute. it's like i can still feel you.

(she starts crying.)

( Then Tony walks up to her and kneels down)

Tony: I'm here, honey.

( Then their dog Rico growled at something he saw, as Tony walks over to look into Rico's eyes, he stopped growling, got scared and ran off to the other room. When Teaghan saw that Rico had run off she wondered what was wrong with him, then she wondered.)

Teaghan: Tony? (sighs) why did i just call his name, i feel stupid for doing that.

The next morning

(The next morning Brett, Tony's best friend drops by to help Teaghan go through Tony's stuff and she notices a picture of them together)

Teaghan: I love this picture.

Brett: it's great.

(then he goes to pick up something that was on the floor that just happened to be a small book)

Teaghan: let me see that.

(he hands it to her and she looks at it)

Teaghan: It's Tony's address book, right?

Brett: right.

( then he picks up a ticket from a concert)

Brett: Dave Brubeck, Newport, '88. should i toss them?

Teaghan: No.

Tony: No, baby we hated that concert.

(Then Brett tosses Rolaids in a box)

Teaghan: hey.

(Then digs them out) 

Brett: you wanted to save those?

Tony: Rolaids?, honey what are you doing?

(Then Teaghan gets to looking at something of his that made her smile)

Teaghan: I just miss him.

Brett: me too.

(then later as Brett was walking out the door, she got his attention to get box that she didn't want him to take, which was a little box that had a Reebok logo on it and she stopped him. 

Teaghan: hey Brett, I meant to stop you because you had a box i didn't want you to take, you know the one with the reebok logo on it.

Brett: Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to put that on there.

Teaghan: that's okay.

(then he sits the boxes down)

Brett: why don't you come, it's like summer outside?

Teaghan: no, i really don't-- i'm not up for it.

Brett: come on, just for a walk it'd be good for you to get out.

Teaghan: I don't want to.

Brett: you can't stay in here all day it's not healthy for you.

Teaghan: Look Brett, I cant do it.

Brett: Teaghan, you're not the one who died.

(she slaps him in the face then realizes she was wrong by doing that)

Teaghan: oh, I'm sorry.

Brett: don't apologize.

Teaghan: shit, maybe your right maybe just a short one.

(then as they are walking out, tony notices that something is wrong and tries to catch her but it was to late and when he tried to open the door he couldn't so he tried the next best thing by trying to go through it, but when he tried he heard the door unlock and backed up so he could see who was entering the house. when he saw who entered the house he noticed that it was the same man who killed him. Tony wondered what he was doing there)

Tony: what are you doing here? you bastard.

(then started running to attack him)

Tony: you son of a bitch.

( as they were both walking up the stairs, Tony keeps trying to attack him, but with him being a spirit he cant really touch him at all. as the killer was looking through the dressers, Tony heard the door open again and it was Teaghan coming back and so he tried to stop her from going up the stairs but she went up there anyway and he looks at the killer with a scared look on his face)

Tony: If you hurt her, I'll kill you.

(then the killer turned toward the bedroom just to look through the mirror only to see Teaghan changing her shirt, then Tony goes toward Rico because he was close to the killer and looked him right in the eyes again not to scare him but to use him as a biting tool to bite the killer and scare him away, once Rico bit the killer, he ran as fast as he could to get down the stairs and out of the house before she found out that anyone was there.)

once he left Tony had followed him all the way to the subway where he caught a train, once Tony and the killer got on the train he was then greeted by a subway spirit that ended up strangling him and putting his head out of the train door then pulled his head back in)

Subway ghost: like trains?

(Then he threw Tony onto the last car of the train and broke the window)

Subway ghost: stay out, this is mine.

(as the train stops and they both get off, they head to the killers apartment. as they get inside he sees a name on the mailbox in the front that said '' Kenneth Zeugin 303 prospect place apartment 4d. '' As soon as they both go in to the apartment, Kenneth makes a phone call and as soon as the other line picks up)

Kenneth: Hey it's me, i couldn't get it. she came home. it'll be a couple of days and i'll go back. relax i get it.

Tony: Get what. Who are you? what do you want from us?

(then he sees that Kenneth has Tony's wallet with Teaghan's picture in it as Kenneth is staring at it and Tony gets very protective of her at this point) 

Tony: No. You stay away from her, Do you hear me? You Stay Away From Her! ''

End of chapter


	4. Act one Scene four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at last we meet the spiritual advisor

(Once Tony left Kenneth's apartment, he began to walk the neighborhood only to find a building with the saying that said '' Theresa Caputo, Spiritual Advisor '' on it. Once he noticed that, he thought to himself)

Tony: I bet she will be able to help me tell Teaghan that she is in danger and to warn her and also let her know that i'm still with her, but only in spirit.

(As he entered the building, there was an old record player that had been playing gospel music and four woman sitting near it reading books, until one of them was called on by the advisor once a door opened up.)

Theresa Caputo: Rosa Santiago?

Rosa Santiago: Si.

Theresa Caputo: Please follow me to my office and have a seat.

(she follows her into her office and sits down and Tony had followed as well. Theresa also sits down)

Theresa Caputo: Hi, I'm Theresa Caputo, I understand you wish to contact your husband.

Rosa Santiago: Si.

Theresa Caputo: I believe he'll be with us today, but you know there's no telling about that other world so you've got to be a believer, are you a believer?

Rosa Santiago: Si.

Theresa Caputo: Then let us begin. Did he know someone by the name of Maria?

Rosa Santiago: Si, his mama she is Maria.

Theresa Caputo: Yes, praise god i knew he was with his mama.

(Tony looks at them in a funny way.)

Tony: oh my god.

(as Theresa struggles, she starts to call it quits.)

Theresa Caputo: I'm not sure i can do this, it's so trying.

(Rosa interrupts her)

Rosa Santiago: I'll pay more, how much?

Theresa Caputo: $20.

(Tony smirks)

Tony: Oh, way to go milk her for every penny.

(then once Mrs. Santiago pays Theresa, She then continues)

Theresa Caputo: welcome, your fortunate today the spirits are churning.

Rosa Santiago: My husband?

(Tony smirks again)

Tony: oh yeah where?

(Theresa looks around)

Theresa Caputo: I feel your husband's vibration and now i see him.

(Rosa Santiago gasps)

Rosa Santiago: How is he and How does he look?

Theresa Caputo: Oh, he's a handsome man.

Rosa Santigo: Handsome?

Theresa Caputo: Yes, in our fathers kingdom we're all handsome. he's coming toward us and he's dressed in a black suit.

Rosa Santiago: Black suit?

Theresa Caputo: Or It could be blue. 

(Tony gives them one final look and smirks)

Tony: What a crock of shit!

Theresa gets furious and gets up out of her chair)

Theresa Caputo: Who is that?

(Tony and Theresa go around and around circles. he gets excited that somebody that's alive can hear him.)

Tony: Oh you can hear me, I don't believe this.

(Theresa runs into the closet scared out of her mind, and starts praying.)

Theresa Caputo: Please heavenly father, give me penance. I'll do anything for penance to make that guy go away.

(Tony gives her a jump scare by walking through the closet)

Tony: no way!

(Theresa quickly runs out of the closet screaming and ends up bumping her head which knocked her out.)

Later at Theresa's apartment

Theresa Caputo: I don't believe this, I mean my family had always told me about this gift that they had and what it was like, but now that I've got it I don't think I want it, so just do me a favor, go away and find someone else!

Tony: Somebody else? you're out of you're mind.

Theresa Caputo: Yeah, I'm getting there fast. where are you, anyway?

Tony: I'm standing right beside you.

Theresa: Are you white? Your white, Ain't ya? I knew it, Why me?

(Tony sits down)

Tony: Listen damn it, you're going to help me, there's a woman her name is Teaghan Casey and she's in terrible danger, the man who killed me broke into our apartment and he's gonna go back, so you got to warn her.

Theresa Caputo: What makes you think she's gonna listen to me?

Tony: it's just a phone call.

(he sighs)

Tony: Look, you're all I've got. Now I'm not leaving until you help me and I don't care how long it takes 'cause I can talk forever. 

(Later on)

(Theresa dials the phone, Teaghan answers)

Teaghan: Hello?

Theresa Caputo: Uh hi, is this Teaghan Casey?

Teaghan: Yes.

Theresa Caputo: Well, I'm Theresa Caputo and I'm a spiritual reader and adviser, and a friend of yours gave me a message for you, now I know this might sound a little crazy but it's not you got to believe me, just don't be afraid.

Teaghan: Who is this?

Theresa Caputo: I got a message from Tony.

Teaghan: What? 

Theresa Caputo: Tony Stradford, he asked me to call.

(Teaghan hangs up. then Theresa looks at Tony)

Theresa Caputo: I told you.

Tony: You go to go there.

Teresa Caputo: Forget it, I'm not going anywhere and i don't care what you do.

Later that night

(As Theresa was trying to get some sleep, Tony annoys her by singing I'm Henry the 8th i am 12 times) 

Theresa Caputo: All Right, Stop Singing I'll Go Anywhere You Want To, Just Don't Sing Anymore!

(Theresa throws a pillow in the air.)

The Next Morning

(Both Tony and Theresa go over to their house and ring the bell, no answer. Theresa starts to leave.)

Tony: Where do you think you're going?

Theresa Caputo: Look, I came down here and I did everything I said I was going to do and she's not here, and if she's not here I'm leaving goodbye. 

(Tony started following her and started to sing again to the point that it annoyed her so much that she came back and tried again, Teaghan answers)

Teaghan: Hello?

(Tony starts talking but was interrupted by Theresa so she can speak)

Theresa: Yes hi, I'm Theresa Caputo. Do you remember me calling on behalf of your friend Tony Stradford?

(Teaghan hangs up)

Tony starts telling Theresa to yell things that they both knew and would remember only to let her know that he was there. after that she was convinced to come outside and meet with her.

Later that day at a restaurant

(Theresa and Teaghan sitting at a table)

Theresa Caputo: I don't know you and i don't know this guy Tony, but let me tell you what he did to me. He kept me up all night singing '' I'm Henry the 8th I am.

Teaghan: That's how he got me to go out with him, look i'm sorry i just don't believe in this life after death stuff.

Tony: Theresa, tell her she's wrong.

Theresa Caputo: He says, you're wrong.

Teaghan: you're talking to him right now?

Theresa Caputo: Yeah, he told me to tell you were wrong.

Teaghan: So, where is he?

Theresa Caputo: I can't see him, I can only hear him.

(Tony sits down)

Tony: I'm right here.

Theresa Caputo: That doesn't help, Tony

Tony: I'm holding her hand.

Theresa Caputo: he says he's holding your hand.

(Teaghan looks down at her hands she looks back up)

Teaghan: What are you doing? what do you think your doing to me?

Theresa Caputo: hey look, if you think i came all the way down here for my health, you're out of your mind.

Teaghan: Tony's dead, Okay he's dead.

(he hurries to say something)

Tony: Tell her I love her. 

Theresa Caputo: He says, he loves you.

Teaghan: Tony would never say that.

Tony: tell her ditto.

Theresa: he says ditto.

Teaghan stops to turn around to invite her into there home to talk more)

(Back at their apartment)

Theresa: Man, to tell you the truth i don't know how I'm doing this. you know confidentially nothing like this has ever happened to me before and now i can't turn it off.

(Theresa picks up a picture of Tony) 

Theresa: Is this you? 

Tony: Yeah.

Theresa: Huh, cute. white but cute.

Teaghan: What i don't understand is, Why did he come back?

Tony: Oh, i don't know.

Teaghan: why is he still here?

Theresa: He's stuck, that's what it is. he's in between worlds, you know it happens sometimes that the spirit gets yanked out so quick that the essence still feels like it has work to do here.

Tony: would you stop rambling?

Theresa says '' I'm not rambling, I'm just answering her question. he's got an attitude now.

Tony: I don't have an attitude.

Theresa: Yes you do, because if you didn't you wouldn't have raised your voice at me, now would you?

Tony: Oh, God damn it...

Theresa interrupts him)

Theresa: woah, don't you dare take the lord's name in vein with me, if you want me to help you better apologize otherwise i'm leaving. nobody raises their voice like that, you understand me?

Tony: Ok, I'm sorry i apologize, now will you please sit down?

(once she sits down, he continues talking)

Tony: Now, I need you to tell Teaghan what i'm saying, but you have to tell her word for word, all right? word for word.

Theresa: Yes, he wants me to tell you what he's saying word for word.

(Tony blurts out)

Tony: Honey, you're in danger.

Theresa: Hey, you cant just blurt it out like that. and quit moving around will you 'cause you're making me dizzy, I'll just tell her in my own way. Honey, you in danger girl.

Teaghan: What are you talking about?

Theresa: He knows the man who killed him and his name is Kenneth Zeugin, and he knows where he lives which is 303 prospect place apartment 4D.

(Theresa gets up to leave)

Theresa: I don't want to deal with this anymore

Tony: Where are you going? 

Theresa: What do you mean, where am I going? I'm leaving, I did everything I said I was going to do and don't be following me because i'm finished and i mean it.

(she tries to point to them)

Theresa: have a nice life, have a nice death, goodbye.


	5. brett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony finds out that his best friend was in on his murder with the killer

Several hours after Theresa leaves, Brett shows up again and as Teaghan tells him what happened earlier)

Brett: Teaghan, there's no one on earth besides you who'd want this to be true more more than me, but you've got to be rational about this. I mean Tony is no more in this room than...ah look I understand the need to hang on to him I really do, but this is absurd.

Teaghan: I know it seems absurd, but it had to be real.

Brett: How could you believe some fortuneteller from Brooklyn who just shows up at your door?

Teaghan: I sat there and watched her have a conversation with him.

Brett: I don't buy it, not for a minute.

Teaghan: What about the things she knew?

Brett; What things?

Teaghan: The photo that Tony and I took on our trip to reno, we were alone. she also said that tony knows who killed him and that he was set up, she had a name and an address, Kenneth Zeugin 303 Prospect place apartment 4D.

(Brett rolls his eyes in disgust)

Brett: This is sick, this is really sick. I don't know how you could swallow this crap, i mean this guy may not even exist, maybe she's trying to use you to set someone up.

Teaghan you're right, you're absolutely right. that's what i got to find out.

Brett: How are you going to do that?

Teaghan: She said that tony wants me to go to the police.

(He rolls his eyes again)

Brett: Tony wants you to go to the police? Jesus Christ. Are you out of your mind? What are you going to tell the police? Are you going to tell them that some psychic lady's been communing with the dead? I mean, Do you have any idea what that sounds like? You're talking ghosts here for Christ's sake.

(she sighs)

Teaghan: It's okay if you don't believe me.

Brett: I'm trying to, but if it makes you feel any better I'll go check this out, okay I'll call you in the morning, goodnight.

(after leaving Teaghan's place, Brett and Tony had checked out Kenneth's apartment.)

(once they reach the door, Brett starts knocking and before the door was answered, Tony whispers )

Tony: Be careful.

(Kenneth answers the door)

Kenneth: Brett, What the hell are you doing here?

Brett: Who've you been talking to Kenny?

Kenneth: Talking to, what the hell do you mean?

Brett: Some woman knows all about you, everything. now where is she getting it from, huh?

Kenneth: I haven't said a word to anybody?

Brett: She knows your name Goddamn it, she knows where you live.

(Kenneth cracks a joke with a smirk)

Kenneth: A lot of woman know where I live.

(Brett gets mad and slams the door)

Brett: This is not a joke, she knows about the murder. Now I want you to find this bitch whoever she is and just get rid of her, okay? i've got $4,000,000 dollars stuck in a Goddamn computer, if I don't get those codes, if that money is not transferred soon we're both dead.

(he cracks another joke while smirking)

Kenneth: Why don't you tell them you only launder your money the first of the month.

(Brett gets even madder at him)

Brett: What the hell is wrong with you? Is everything a joke?

(he slams his hand down on the table)

Brett: You killed a man, you were supposed to steal his wallet, Was that a joke?

(Kenneth stands up and points at his face and starts talking)

Kenneth: Hey I did you a favor man, that was a free bee.

(Brett calms down as he's now frightened by him)

Brett: look, these are drug dealers okay. please don't blow this for me Kenny, I can lose my job, I can go to jail, and $80,000 dollars of that money is mine.

(he sighs and continues)

Brett: look, just let me have the key to Tony's apartment, I'll get the address book myself, okay?

(Kenneth hands over the key to Tony's apartment and as he leaves, Tony walks toward him trying to attack him even though he couldn't, but while trying to attack him he yells)

Tony: You Goddamn Bastard, Why? Why? you were my friend. I had a life God damn you, I had a life.

(The next day)

(Teaghan had gone to the police station to talk to the chief who was investigating Tony's murder. she tells him that she had new information and finishes)

Teaghan: look, i don't believe in this stuff myself but she was real. what you think i'd come here if it wasn't real! I mean, I hear myself saying it and I want to cringe, but this woman knew things she could not have known. Things Tony would only say to me.

(She breaks into tears as they continue talking)

Teaghan: she knew about the sweater i knitted, The songs we sang, and our trip to Montego Bay.

The Chief: I'm sorry, I know this is hard. People want so much to believe their grieving and vulnerable and they will give anything for a one last moment, believe me these people know what there doing.

(after they finish talking, she thanks the chief for his time, then leaves.)

(meanwhile at the bank)

(Brett puts in a code for his account that he found from Tony's address book into the computer, once the computer accepted the code he gets excited and makes a phone call to a guy by the name of Eddie to let him know that he's all set and ready for his next move.)

Brett: What would you like for me to do, now?

Eddie says '' i want you to transfer the money from the separate accounts into a single account under the name Rita Miller, then call us when it's done.

Brett: Ok, just tell Mr. Balistreri that there wont be anymore problems. Alright?

Eddie: Yeah, I'll do that

Brett: Ok, thanks.

Brett hangs up the phone and starts typing on the computer, and tony watches him to see what he's up to then after that, he goes back to the apartment to check on Teaghan)


	6. life turns on a dime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett comes to visit and tony meets the subway ghost again only to teach him what he knows about being able to touch things while being a ghost.

(Once Tony got back to the apartment to check on things, he saw Teaghan laying on the couch. So he went over to her and Kneeled down. a tear strikes his eye)

Tony: honey, why can't you hear me? i need you.

(a knock came to the door) 

Teaghan: who is it?

Brett: It's Brett.

(Tony gets frightened and tries to warn her to not open the door)

Tony: don't open it, honey. don't open the god damn door, he's a murderer.

(she opens the door) 

Brett: i'm sorry, i know it's late. i'm sorry to disturb you, i just ah-- I've been thinking about you all day. and i feel really lousy about-- about what happened last night.

Teaghan: listen, don't worry about it. really it's okay.

Brett: No, it's not. you needed me to hear you and i didn't. i wasn't there for you and that was... that was wrong. it's just, I... i want -- want you to know that i'm your friend.

(Tony has a disgusted look on his face)

Tony: you were never our friend.

Teaghan: Thanks Brett, that really means a lot to me.

Brett: Me, too. So i brought you some Japanese apple - pairs. i know you like 'em.

Teaghan: Thanks, that was very sweet.

Brett: Could I come in for a second? i just -- i wont stay long. it's just been one of those days. maybe a cup of coffee or something?

Teaghan: Yeah, come on in. 

(they walk into back to the couch)

Teaghan: You seem a little tense, Are you okay?

Brett: No. i'm fine. it's just-- god, what can i tell you? it's been tough, it's i mean you know... it just still hurts so much.

(Tony's still looking disgusted) 

Tony: you lying snake.

(Brett continues)

Brett: And then on top of it, it's stuff at work. they-- they've given me my own accounts, which is-- which is good. but i just haven't had time to adjust, kind of absorb everything. it's no big deal. can i have a little bit more cream?

Teaghan: Yeah. 

(while she gets it, he ends up spilling coffee on his shirt on purpose

Brett: Oh, shit. Jesus. i can't believe i did that.

Teaghan: Are you alright?

Brett: Yeah i'm fine.

Teaghan: Do you want me to get you another shirt?

Brett: No, it's fine it'll dry.

(she hands him the creamer)

Brett: So, Where were you today? i thought you were gonna... come into the bank and sign those papers.

Teaghan: Well, I was supposed to, but I didn't have time. I went to the police.

Brett: You did, wow. What did you tell them? and What did they say?

Teaghan: it was awful. i felt really stupid. they brought out a file on this woman and-- at least ten inches thick.

Brett: A rip off artist, huh?

Teaghan: You know, the sad thing was that i believed her.

Brett: sometimes we need to believe.

Teaghan: why, what's the point?

Brett: It's not easy to face the realities of life. sometimes you've got to give yourself that. what you've got to remember it the love you guys felt. I mean, that's what's real. You've got to remember how good Tony was, how much he loved you. You were everything to him, you were his life.

Teaghan: I feel so alone

Brett: You're not alone, okay? You got your work. You're incredibly talented. You're young and you're fantastically gorgeous.

Teaghan: I don't know what's real anymore. i don't know what to think.

Brett: Just think about Tony. Think about the times you guys had together. How wonderful that was.

(she starts crying)

Brett: Let your feelings out honey, it's okay. life turns on a dime. you know? People think that they-- that they have forever, that there's going to be tomorrow, but that's bullshit. Tony taught us that. you have to live for now. for today.

(as Brett tries to kiss her Tony tries to stop him but instead knocks over a picture, which scared them both and when she sees the picture of Tony and her together, she pushes him away)

Teaghan: i can't do this, i'm sorry. you've been great, but i need you to leave. please.

Brett: Could we just have dinner tomorrow night? just talk? Can i interest you in that?

Teaghan: Sure.

(Once Brett left the apartment, Tony had gone to the subway to find the ghost that he'd met before. once he got on the train he had found him)

Tony: Hey!

(the ghost looked up at him)

Subway Ghost: Get off my train!

Tony: No!

(the ghost started walking toward Tony while he began throwing things in the air)

Subway Ghost: Get off!!!

Tony: No! show me how you did that, i want to learn and i'm not leaving until you teach me.

(the ghost pushes tony)

Subway Ghost: Get Off!!!

Tony: No!

(he pushes tony again)

Subway Ghost: Get Off!!!

(they both stare at each other for a minute)

Subway Ghost: You stubborn asshole. 

(once the train came to a stop, the ghost began training him on how to move things with his mind, but he sees that Tony's doing it wrong.

Subway Ghost: What are you doin'? What the hell are you doin'? You're trying to push it with your finger. You cant just push it with your finger, you're dead. it's all in your mind, the problem with you is you still think you're real. you think your wearing those clothes? you think your crouched on the floor? bullshit, you ain't got a body no more son, it's all up here now. if you want to move something you've got to move it with your mind. you've got to focus, you hear what i'm saying?

Tony: How, How do you focus?

Subway Ghost: I don't know how you focus, you just focus.

(he flicks a bottle cap.)

Tony: How did you do that?

Subway Ghost: You've got to to take all your emotions, all your anger, all your love, all your hate, and push it way down into the pit of your stomach and then let it explode like a reactor, pow

(kicks a soda can)

(once the ghost had disappeared, Tony started to put his lesson to the test. by the time he was done, he had felt like he was human once again.)


	7. the bank scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony and theresa set up a scheme to stop brett from getting the 4,000,000 dollars

Ghost  
Chapter seven  
the bank scheme

Back at the spiritual advisor's place, Theresa had been working with patients and other ghosts when Tony shows up and says '' Theresa, where'd all these ghost come from, you can hear them too? she replies '' Hear them, can i hear them? i hear them in the morning, i hear them in the evening, and they come into the shower. Tony, what the hell did you do to me? did you tell every spook in the world about me? i've spooks from jersey coming in here. there's stuff going on you wouldn't believe, I don't even believe it." Then some lady rudely asks '' can't you please hurry this up? '' then Theresa replies '' cant you just chill out, chill out. then another woman asks '' are you speaking to me? '' Theresa replies '' does it look like i'm talking to you, you'll know when i'm talking to you. you're supposed to be concentrating arn't you, now you want to try it ? thank you very much. now Tony are you gonna get out of here 'cause i've got work to do" and he says " nope. " then she says " fine then stay there. " then she says to the woman " excuse me, you ready now? lets do it. " then Tony says " Theresa, ive got to talk to you now i've got a plan " then before he could finish his sentence, another ghost had jumped into Theresa's body and says " Morticia , where you at? i cant hardly see. " then she says " i'm right here in front of you " then the ghost says " Damn baby, what cha do to your hair? " and she replies " you like it, it's autumn sunrise. " Then Theresa tries to get the ghost out of her body by pushing him out and says '' Don't you ever do that to me again " then as the ghost falls on the floor, he says '' i can barely move " then another ghost chimes in and says " now, you should know better than that. jumping into bodies wipes you out. " then Theresa gets fed up and says '' everybody out " then Morticia says " what happened to the ghost? where's the insurance policy? " and Theresa replies " are you deaf? i said everybody out, everybody get out. " as soon as everyone leaves, Kenneth shows up and as she tells him to get out he asks " are you the fortuneteller? " then she asked " who are you? then he replied " that's an interesting question, why don't you tell me? then Tony speaks up and says " it's Kenny, get out of here fast! " and as she starts running off, she pushes the table into him, then goes to hide in her closet. after she closed the door, he shoots four to five bullets into the door but missing her by a long shot. A few minutes later, somebody outside comes to check on her and she says " i'm alright, i'm alright. '' then Tony shows up again and says '' Theresa, we're in trouble so you've got to help me. '' and she says '' what do you mean we? who's we? you're already dead, don't you understand these people are trying to kill me. '' and he says yeah, you're right and they'll be back. '' then she asks '' why don't you just find a house to haunt, you know get some chains to rattle or something " and he says '' will you listen to me, i have a plan and it will work. but you have to get some of your fake id's. '' then she says '' forget it. " then he says '' if you do this, they'll never bother you again i promise. scouts honor '' then she says '' alright, what do i have to do, what exactly do i have to do? '' the he asks '' you got a nice dress? '' the next day, Tony and Theresa go to the bank. and as they meet the clerk he says" tell her you need to fill out a signature card for a new account '' so then the clerk asks '' can i help you? '' and she says '' yes, i'm here to fill out a signature card for a new account. '' then the clerk asks '' do you know your account? and she says yes, it's 92631043 , Rita miller. " then the clerk asks '' did they have you sign a card when you opened the account? '' she replied '' you see, Brett littrell opened the account for me by phone and asked me to come in today. '' then the clerk says '' i see, just sign this card on the bottom line please. '' when signing the card, she accidently signed the wrong name and Tony called her on it and so she says '' i need another one i signed the wrong name. '' so the clerk gave her a new card to fill out and as she fills it out, tony says '' tell her to make sure this goes strait up to the third floor file because you have a transaction to make' ' then she says '' make sure this goes right up to the third floor file because i have a transfusion to make '' then the clerk asks '' a what? then she says '' you know what i mean, can i keep this pen? and the clerk says '' sure '' and as the headed up to the third floor she sees a guard and gets his attention by saying '' hey, i'm here to see Lyle Ferguson, please '' the guard asks '' do you have an appointment? '' she replied '' no, i'm here for my health '' then tony says '' don't say that, just tell him Rita miller's here '' then she says '' you just tell him Rita miller's here '' then the guard says '' one moment please '' then walks over to Lyle and tells him then walks back and asks " what's this in regards to? '' she says '' what, he doesn't remember me. oh we spent all that time at the Brewsters Christmas party last year with he and his lovely wife Shirley. it was beautiful, a big ol' tree and thousands of presents everywhere. '' and as Tony interrupts her by tapping her in the gut, she stops and says '' gas, i get a little gas form time to time. that's all. '' then as the guard walks back over to Lyle, she asks " would you quit poking me? '' and Tony says '' well, don't over do it. '' as the guard tells Lyle what she had told him, Lyle had invited her back, shakes her hand and says '' hello, well it's been a long time '' and she replies '' yeah, a long time '' then he asks '' so, what brings you here today? '' she replies '' i'm closing an account. '' then he says '' well, wonderful. do you have your account number? " and she says '' yes, it's 92631043 '' and as he finishes typing in the numbers, he looks at the amount that's in the account and says '' well, Rita it looks like you'll be withdrawing $4,000,000 dollars from us today. '' and as she goes nuts Lyle asks '' is that correct? '' then she says '' yes, that's correct '' then he asks '' how would you like that? '' and she replies '' cashiers check '' then he says " fine, of course you know we require identification from everybody '' and she says '' oh, of course '' so by dumping her purse, she finds her wallet with her id and gives it to him and he says '' i'll be right back. '' when he comes back with her id he says '' i have some things for you to sign here, which officially closes the account. '' while signing the paperwork, Tony had spotted Teaghan and tells Theresa that he'll be right back, then goes over to her only to throw papers off of the table to distract her, then goes back over to Theresa only to say '' hey, we got to go, say goodbye '' then as they both hurry, she asks '' what is wrong ? '' then she sees Teaghan and says '' oh. '' later after they leave the bank, she tries to figure out what to do with the money then Tony sees a church that says St. Joseph's Shelter and says '' Theresa, take the check out of your purse '' and she says '' you're right, i should take it out and put it where nobody can get it '' he stops her and says '' No, Endorse it. '' then she says '' no 'cause if i endorse it and i drop it somebody will get it. '' then Tony says '' it's not your money, i never said you were gonna get the money. this is blood money, i was killed for this money now endorse the check. '' then she asks '' what are going to do with it '' then with a smile he says '' we're gonna go over there to your left '' and as she looks to her left she saw two nuns and said '' i know you don't think i'm giving this 4,000,000 dollars to a bunch of nuns '' then he replies '' Theresa, if you don't do it they will track you down, your only protection is to get rid of it '' then sadly she says '' come on you're killing me, it's 4,000,000 dollars '' then he replies " just think of it this way, you'll go to heaven. '' and she says '' i don't want to go to heaven, i want to go to the bank and cash the god damn check. '' then after she gives the nuns the check, she gets upset and tells tony to stay away from her. then as she walks away, he says '' i think you're wonderful Theresa. '' then as she turns around she blows rasberry at him then continues walking away. meanwhile back at the bank, Brett had just found out that his account was closed and was trying to find out who did it when all of the sudden Tony shows up and says '' go ahead, search you'll never find it. they're gonna kill you Brett, you and Kenny, you're gonna be fertilizer. they're gonna bury you right next to Jimmy Hoffa '' then he chuckles and flings the chair and says '' yoohoo '' and as Brett gets scared he walks over to turn his computer off then pushes the chair away. once he heard the computer turn on by itself, he began to wonder what was going on. when he looked at the keyboard, he saw the word '' Murderer '' being typed then shouted '' who's doing that? '' then he looked at the keyboard again only to find the name '' Tony '' being typed repeatedly, so then he took the computer screen and smashed it to the ground then he left the bank. after leaving the bank, he had gone back to Teaghan's place. when he gets there he knocks on the door and she lets him in and says '' where were you, i thought we were having dinner? he replied '' i know. i'm sorry, things got a little crazy that i just forgot '' then she says '' forgot, i wish you would've called me because i've been really worried. '' then he says '' listen to me, i have to ask you about something. when you said you thought that Tony was here and that he was talking to you, what did you feel? what did he say to you? '' and she asked '' why does that have to do with anything? '' and then he grabs her and says '' the physic lady, i wanna know exactly what she said '' and as he starts getting violent, she pushes him away and says '' stop this, it doesn't matter. it wasn't real. what the hell happened to you tonight? does this have anything to do with her being at the bank today? '' and his eyes struck wide open with anger, he asked '' the bank? '' she replied '' yeah Ferguson said she closed an account. her name isn't even Theresa, it's Rita miller or something. '' as he continues freaking out, she asks '' are you alright? and he replies '' it's just my stomach, do you have some Pepto Bismol or something? '' and she replies '' yeah it's upstairs, why don't you sit down and i'll get it. '' then as she goes upstairs, Tony begins torturing him by pushing him around then he said '' what's wrong, bud do you have a little tummy ache? '' still pushing him he asks '' now, do you believe in ghosts? '' then Brett grabs a newspaper and turns on the stove and says '' i'll set this place on fire, i swear to god '' then Tony hits him again only to get him away from the stove to turn it off, then Brett grabs a knife and says '' i'll cut her throat '' then Tony says '' Brett, don't do this.. i'm warning you '' then Brett says '' i want the check and i want it tonight at 11:00. if that physic lady does not bring it here, Teaghan is dead, okay? '' and as she comes back she heard a bit of what a little bit of what Brett said and asked '' who are you talking to? '' he replies '' nothing, i actually have to go. i can't explain this now but there is a problem, okay something over at the bank '' and she says '' Brett, you're really scaring me '' he says '' i'm sorry, look i can't talk now but i'll come back about 11:00 okay then as he leaves, Tony begins to worry about Theresa and goes to warn her about Brett and Kenny coming to get the check and to kill her end of chapter


	8. the death of Kenneth Zeugin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes back to Theresa's place only to warn her about Kenneth and Brett coming to get the check and to kill her but only one of them leaves alive

Ghost  
Chapter 8  
The Death Of Kenneth Zeugin

Back at Theresa's place, she and her sisters were watching the Arsenio hall show, when all of the sudden Tony shows up and says '' Theresa, we're in trouble. They want the check and they're coming for you, so you've got to get out of here." Then in fear she says '' what do you mean they want the check, the check you said they'd never know about? '' then he hears a car pull up and says '' they're here, get out of here now, go go go !!! '' and as they run to the nearest apartment Theresa knocks on the door and hollers '' help, help, '' then when the door opens she says ' it's an emergency you've got to let us in '' then the person who opened the door said '' no way '' and slammed the door. when she knocked on the next door she took advantage of the opportunity of safety and locked and her sisters in the room they says '' they're gonna get us... where's tony when you need him '' then when Kenny exits her apartment he says '' shit, it looks like the bitch just left '' then Brett said '' i'll check downstairs. ' then Kenny goes back into the room only to look around and when the door closes unexpectedly he reopens it and looks out and yells '' Brett '' and just when he goes back in the apartment the door closes again then the tv comes on by itself and books start flying from the shelf and ornaments were thrown upon him. once he left that area he tried walking toward the bathroom when pictures were also being thrown and at this point Kenny had been scared to death, although not quite yet. once Kenny had gone into the restroom, he saw the water turn on from the sink and the mirror getting fogged. once the mirror fogged, Tony had written the word " BOO " on the mirror, then Kenny shot at it with his gun , screamed and ran off. as he was running, tony had followed and starting pushing him all over the place up to the point where Kenny ran into the street causing two cars to swerve at the same time crushing him like a pancake and killing him. when Kenny's spirit got up from the ground, he began to look at his body as he now realizes that he's dead. then a loud clicking sound came from underground along with some dark demon spirits. as they grabbed him he began screaming and begging for mercy, but once you are dead, it's too late. 

end of chapter


	9. the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teaghan finds out that she really is in danger, brett dies, and teaghan gets to see tony one last time

Tony's Ghost  
Chapter Nine: the end

Shortly after Kenneth's death, Tony and Theresa caught a cab and headed to the apartment to warn Teaghan about the danger she is about to be in. Once they arrived, Theresa had knocked on the door. Once Teaghan answered it and heard the name Theresa, she had shut the door. Once the door was shut on her, she said '' listen to me, your are in serious danger and you have to let me in. I've got Tony here with me, we need to come in and talk to you. Teaghan replied '' get the hell out of here, i'm calling the police. Tony blurts out "good, tell her to do it." Then Theresa says '' fine that's what we want you to do we want you to call the police, but you've got to let us in." Teaghan said '' no. '' Then Theresa explains " look, don't you get it Tony wasn't just accidentally killed, he was murdered. he found out that Brett was laundering money at the bank, now this guy is dangerous, i'm telling you he tried to kill me and he's going to try to kill you too. Then Teaghan replied '' Why are you doing this to me? '' and as she slams her hand on the door she yells " Why are you doing this to me? '' Then as she breaks down crying, Tony goes to the other side of the door and says '' Theresa, tell her she's wearing the shirt that i spilled the margarita on and the earrings i gave her for Christmas. " and as she repeats it, she says " Tony says to tell you that you're wearing the shirt that he spilled the margarita on and the earrings he gave you for Christmas. " Then as Teaghan stops crying to hear that, Theresa followed by saying " Don't you see i'm not a fake, not about this. '' Just then, Tony gets an idea and says '' Give me a penny quick. Theresa replies '' What are you talking about? '' Then tony says '' Just do it. " And when she slides the penny under the door, Tony begins to slide the penny up the door to the tip of his finger to put it in her hand, and once it landed in her hand, Tony said '' Tell her it's for luck." As she repeats what he said, Teaghan had finally opened the door to let Theresa in. Once she was in the apartment, Teaghan had called the police only to tell them what Theresa had told her. When she got off the phone she asked " What do we do now? '' Theresa replies '' just wait. " As she sits down, she asks '' Is Tony here? " Then Theresa asks " Tony, are you still here? he replies '' I'm sitting beside her. '' Then she says '' He's sitting beside you. '' As Teaghan turns his direction, she holds her hand out and says ''Hey baby, can you feel me? '' Then he replies by putting his hand to hers and saying '' With all my heart, my love. '' Then Theresa says '' he says with all his heart. '' Tony then continues by saying " I'd give anything if i could just touch her once more." she repeats '' He says he wishes he was alive again so he could touch ya. '' Then Teaghan says '' Me too. '' then as Theresa looks at them, she says '' Ok, Ok, look you can use me. he replies '' use you? '' she says '' you can use my body. '' then he says '' use your body? '' then she says '' just do it quick before i change my mind. '' And so he did and once he was inside her body, he reaches out to Teaghan with his hands as a song called unchained melody came on he took her by the hand and started dancing with her. Two minutes later, a knock on the door scared the both of them as Tony was scared out of Theresa's body by the sound of Brett's voice at the door as Brett was yelling " Teaghan, are you home? '' then as he slammed his hand on the door he yelled her name again but this time there was no answer as they headed to the fire escape to get away from him. Once he shot the lock off of the door, he went after them. when they tried to escape, he grabbed Theresa by the ankle pulling her from the ladder, then threw her to the ground and pulled a gun to her head and asked " Where is the check? '' she replied '' I gave it away." then he screamed: YOU'RE LYING TO ME, DON'T LIE TO ME GODDAMN IT!!! " Then points the gun directly to forehead and said '' the check, where is it? '' As he was just about to pull the trigger, Tony saved the day by pushing him away from her. Then as Brett gets up off the ground, he shoots three times, then grabs Teaghan and says " i'll kill her Tony, I swear to god I'll kill her, just give the check and and I'll let her go ok. '' As he swipe the gun out of his hand, Tony pushes him against the wall. After he gets off of the wall, he grabs his gun and heads toward a door with a lock, shoots it and opens it to Tony pushing him until he falls. then as Tony boxes him in a barred wall, he finds a way out and grabs a crane hook and swings it toward a window and breaking it. As he tries to escape, the crane hook hits the window a second time causing the window to fall on him and kill him. Tony had tried to stop the crane hook but it was too late. once Brett's spirit came out of his body, he took one look at Tony as if he was still alive and surprisingly he looks at Tony and says his name, Then Tony says '' Oh Brett, look what you've done. '' And as Brett turns around, he sees himself dead in the window and starts freaking out as the demon spirits came after him. Once they got him and left, Tony walked over to Theresa and Teaghan and asked " Are you two alright? '' Then Teaghan whispered " Tony? '' Then Tony whispered back " Teaghan? " She replies " I can hear you. " Then as a bright heavenly light shines upon him, she looks directly at him with a tear in her eye and whispers '' oh god. '' then as he looks back at her he gives her one last kiss, then Theresa says " There waiting for ya tony. " then he goes to her and says " I'll miss you, your mother would be proud." and she replies I'm gonna miss you too Tony, you're alright." As he goes back over to Teaghan he says " I love you baby, I've always loved you. '' And with a smile on her face , she says " ditto. '' Then Tony touches her face then starts walking away and while he's walking away he says " it's amazing honey, the love inside you take it with you. " when he turns to continue walking into heaven, Teaghan starts crying as she says goodbye for the last time

the end


End file.
